Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan
.]] is an unofficial name given to the crossover between the new incarnation of ''Uchuu Keiji Gavan and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The original Gavan, Retsu Ichijouji, teamed up with the Gokaigers in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie (January 2012), 2012 being the 30th anniversary year of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, the original installment of the Metal Hero Series. Months later, rumours surfaced, and it was later confirmed that a new Gavan movie, titled Uchuu Keiji Gavan, would premiere on October 20th 2012, featuring Kenji Ohba reprising Retsu Ichijouji once again, and introducing a new Gavan, as well as the next generation of Space Sheriffs. For promotion of Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, the new Gavan was introduced in this crossover with Go-Busters. Having previously made a cameo in the DVD special, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J, the main teamup was a two-parter comprising episodes (known as Missions in Go-Busters) 31 and 32 of Go-Busters. Plot Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J The original Gavan first appeared in a cameo in this DVD special, where he assisted Red Buster in his fight with Vaglass. Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives! Having seemingly defeated Vaglass in the previous episode, the Go-Busters are surprised to be alerted to the appearance of a strange energy reading in the Deus district. The primary Go-Busters find a young woman being attacked by a strange monster before he takes his leave. The Go-Busters then turn to the young woman whose she introduces herself as Shelly, the partner of Space Sheriff Gavan who has been recently deployed to protect Earth. Taking her to the Energy Management Center, Shelly reveals that the monster they saved her from is Rhino Doubler of the Space Mafia Makuu and that she was separated from Gavan while in pursuit of the Double Monster. As the others look for the Double Monster, Yoko takes Shelly out to look for Gavan before they are attacked by Rhino Doubler with Yellow Buster holding the Double Monster off as he sends the girls into Makuu Space. While trying to look for the ladies, Morishita confirms that the Vaglass are still active as a supply of is stolen from the Maria district with a arriving within 10 minutes. As Ryuji confronts the Danganloid 2 before he and the Metaloid are also sucked into Makuu Space, Hiromu and Nick search for Yoko and Shelly before Nick is jumped by a youth in black who demands where the latter is. Stopping, Hiromu learns the youth is Geki Jumonji, the current Space Sheriff Gavan, before being alerted of the Makuu Space portal with Geki telling Hiromu to stay behind while he saves his friends. But they are jumped by Buglers as Beet Buster and Stag Buster summon their mecha to fight Danganzord 2. As Hiromu becomes Red Buster to fight the Buglers, Geki dons the Gavan Type G combat suit. Convinced of his determination, Gavan lets Red Buster join him in Makuu Space as covers them before forming to destroy Danganzord 2. Arriving in the nick of time with the others to safety, Red Buster and Gavan battle Danganloid 2 and use a combination attack to destroy the Metaloid and return to Earth. Later, Geki convinces Kuroki to let him and Shelly stick around so they can work with the Go-Busters to find Rhino Doubler. Elsewhere, revealed he's still alive from the explosion of the Megazord Type Epsilon, Enter is still researching Rhino Doubler's Axial Divertor. Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan! After Morishita's rebrief on Rhino Doubler results with the Go-Busters arguing among themselves, they and Geki are alerted to the Double Monster. However, though the Go-Busters and Gavan corner Rhino Doubler from all sides and overwhelm him, the Double Monster escapes when Stag Buster's energy reserves run low. Back at the base, after overhearing Geki's commenting with Shelly about how the Go-Busters lack teamwork, a depressed Morishita is approached by Nakamura who unknowingly convinced him to help their team by researching a way for the Go-Busters to contact them if they end up in Makuu Space again. Turning to the for help in modifying the signal of the , Morishita is sucked into Makuu Space along with the scientists as part of Rhino Doubler's goal to remove the best people from Earth. Though trapped in a cage, Morishita gives morale to the scientists as they continue the signal modification. After learning of the scientists' abduction, the Go-Busters and Gavan find Rhino Doubler at Central Stadium as he was about to go after the athletes. Sucked into Makuu Space along with Gavan, the Go-Busters are shocked to find the Double Monster having support from Enter. The Go-Busters and Gavan find themselves at a disadvantage against Enter and Rhino Doubler in battles that defy normal physics. Separated from the others, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster rescue Morishita and the scientists. After rejoining the others, with Beet Buster and Stag Buster giving him time to complete the loading, Morishita contact the Energy Management Center and have the primary Go-Busters regain access to their gear. The Go-Busters then use their Special Buster Modes in conjunction to Gavan's Gavan Dynamic to defeat Rhino Doubler. However, upon returning to their dimension, Enter installs a into Rhino Doubler's lifeless body to convert the Double Monster into a data-based giant that opens a portal to a blended form of subspace and Makuu Space that threatens to engulf the entire world. But, with support from Gavan's mecha Dol, destroys Rhino Doubler to cancel the portal. Later, with their mission over and seeing the Go-Busters are not as disfunctional as they thought, Geki and Shelly take their leave to patrol the Milky Way. Once the Dolgiran is out of their viewing, the Go-Busters thank Morishita for his help before they return to base. Characters Space Sheriff Go-Busters Allies *Galactic Union Patrol **Shelly * ** ** ** * Villains *Makuu **Rhino Doubler * ** * ** ** (Hyper Battle) * ** External links *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J'' at the Super Sentai Wiki *''Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!'' at the Super Sentai Wiki *''Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!'' at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Super Sentai Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Category:Crossovers Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie